


Cosas enterradas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [2]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Pol no se ha caracterizado nunca por ser especialmente amable, pero lo de esa noche es demencial. Es cierto que hace mucho que no coinciden y más aún que no se hablan, pero de ahí a prácticamente bufarle en la cara cuando se encuentran frente a frente en la fiesta...
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Original Male Character(s), Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Brunol





	Cosas enterradas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Merlí  
> Pairing: Bruno & Pol  
> Prompt: Reconciliación

Pol no se ha caracterizado nunca por ser especialmente amable, pero lo de esa noche es demencial. Es cierto que hace mucho que no coinciden y más aún que no se hablan, pero de ahí a prácticamente bufarle en la cara cuando se encuentran frente a frente en la fiesta... Ni siquiera se molesta en justificarle cuando su amigo Jordi le pregunta qué le pasa a ése.

–Que es gilipollas –responde, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la conversación con sus amigos.

Llevan un rato en la fiesta, bailando y bebiendo, y Bruno se siente más suelto, a pesar de que Pol está haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle sentir incómodo. Así que cuando Jordi tira de él y le besa, se deja hacer, aferrándose a sus caderas para pegarle a su cuerpo y disfrutando de las caricias poco disimuladas.

Suena una canción que no le gusta, pero Jordi se motiva y empieza a saltar como si no hubiera un mañana, así que aprovecha para ir a buscar algo de bebida fría para bajarle la temperatura. Alguien grita  _ cocina _ cuando comprueba que todos los botellines de cerveza que hay en la mesa están vacíos y se encamina hacia allí.

Pero no llega porque alguien tira de él y le hace chocar contra una pared. Se prepara para defenderse, empujando a quién le mantiene inmóvil en la oscuridad de esa habitación. Y entonces le ve. Pol le sostiene con una mano en el pecho y toda la mala leche que le caracteriza.

–¿Qué coño te pasa? –le da un último empujón para soltarse.

–¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? –Pol suena más cabreado que nunca.

–Paso de ti, Pol –se coloca la chaqueta bien y se dispone a salir de ahí.

Pero Pol no está dispuesto a ponérselo fácil y se lo impide, tirando de él hasta volver a estamparle contra la pared.

–Ya sé que pasas de mí. Llevas pasando de mí un año –gruñe Pol, tan cerca de su cara que puede notar su aliento contra su piel.

–Como si te importara una mierda, Pol. Nunca te he importado nada, así que no finjas que te duele que me largara porque no me lo creo –le da un empujón para separarle, incómodo con lo que su cercanía le provoca.

–Nunca te mentí. No estaba enamorado de ti.

–Me lo dejaste muy claro. No iba a quedarme para que te metieras en mi cama cuando no hubiera otro u otra más apetecible. Porque yo sí estaba enamorado de ti –gruñe la última frase, cabreado consigo mismo porque Pol aún le duela.

–No te pedí que te enamoraras de mí –Pol vuelve a estar demasiado cerca.

–Pero no dejabas que me fuera muy lejos para que te olvidara. Que me largara fue sólo consecuencia de tu forma de comportarte conmigo.

–No tenías porqué desaparecer –ahora Pol suena dolido y eso le descoloca.

–No podía quedarme. Ni creo que sea una buena idea que me quede ahora –intenta salir al pasillo, pero de nuevo Pol le retiene contra la pared.

–Y a mí que me den –Pol suena furioso.

–A ti nunca te dan, Pol. Tal vez deberías probarlo de vez en cuando y no sólo con un fluorescente –lo escupe, cabreado, porque jamás pudo quitarse esa espina.

Recuerda cuando Pol le contó lo que había hecho con aquel rotulador después de la visita de Rai y cómo se sintió sabiendo que él nunca había despertado esos instintos en él a pesar de las noches que habían compartido.

–A ti lo que te jode es que no fuera contigo –Pol le conoce demasiado bien y eso le cabrea aún más.

Empuja a Pol hasta que le hace chocar contra la pared contraria y cierra la puerta con una patada hasta que la habitación se sume en más oscuridad. El rubio gruñe cuando su espalda choca contra la dura superficie, pero no hace nada por apartarle.

–No me toques los cojones, Pol.

Y eso es exactamente lo que Pol hace. Lleva su mano a la entrepierna de Bruno y presiona suavemente, soltando una risita cuando nota que ha empezado a empalmarse.

Ese gesto le recuerda tanto a la primera vez que se enrollaron que Bruno pierde lo poco que le queda de sensatez y se inclina para besar a Pol, que le devuelve el beso con más pasión aún. Retiene el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo, separándole las piernas con un par de patadas para poder presionar su incipiente erección con su muslo.

Le escucha gemir y sonríe, mordiéndole los labios antes de meter la lengua en su boca y besarle rápido y profundo. Mete los dedos en su pelo y tira de sus mechones para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poder atacar su cuello.

Cuando Pol intenta quitarle la chaqueta, le da un manotazo y sujeta sus muñecas junto a su cabeza, presionando aún más con su muslo para dejarle claro quién tiene el control. Sólo las suelta cuando el que fuera su mejor amigo asiente y entonces cuela sus dedos por debajo de su sudadera, sonriendo cuando nota cómo se eriza la piel bajo su tacto.

Aprovecha que Pol está concentrado en las caricias para darle la vuelta, empujándole hasta que su pecho choca con la pared y le mantiene inmóvil dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. No escucha protestas, sólo jadeos y una respiración acelerada mientras Pol echa el culo hacia atrás y presiona su erección.

–Sólo tenías que pedirlo, Pol. No hacía falta este numerito.

–Que te follen, Bruno –Pol intenta  apartarse pero vuelve a empujarle contra la pared.

–Esta vez, no, Pol Rubio.

Se aparta y, con la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, se toma un par de segundos para observarle. Luego niega con la cabeza y da un paso atrás.

–¿Dónde coño te crees que vas, Bruno?

–No quiero jugar a esto, Pol. No voy a darte la oportunidad de que vuelvas a usarme.

–¿Usarte? Era yo el que tenía la cara contra la pared, Bruno –gruñe Pol.

–¿Te crees que soy tan imbécil de creerme que me dejarías follarte? No soy gilipollas, aunque tú creas que sí.

Tiene una mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí sin mirar atrás y bajarse el calentón con Jordi en cuanto consiga sacarle de esa fiesta cuando Pol se le acerca, con un par de zancadas, le sostiene la cara con las manos y le besa, feroz y apasionado.

–Eres un puto gilipollas, Bruno –Pol le escupe las palabras.

Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Pol ha abierto la puerta y tiene medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación. Bruno le sujeta por la cintura y tira de él para volver a meterle dentro de la estancia y cierra con brusquedad.

–Me tienes hasta los cojones, Pol. Me provocas y cuando no te doy lo que quieres te largas.

–Te recuerdo que el que se fue fuiste tú.

Odia cómo le hace sentir Pol después de todo ese tiempo. Se supone que lo había superado y que ya no sentía nada por él, pero han bastado un par de besos y que Pol le rete para olvidarse de todo y volver al punto en el que estaba antes de que se apartara de él un año atrás.

Pone una mano en la espalda de Pol y le empuja contra la pared, colocándose de nuevo contra su espalda y acerca sus labios a su oreja.

–Debería follarte y largarme –deja que su voz destile toda la rabia que siente en ese momento.

–Hazlo –Pol le reta por encima de su hombro.

Se detiene unos segundos, observando su rostro en esa oscuridad sólo rota por las luces de las farolas que se cuelan por la ventana. No ve sus ojos, pero los intuye oscurecidos, lo que sí ve son sus labios separados y su respiración agitada.

Pone su mano en el estómago de Pol, que contiene la respiración hasta que nota cómo la hace descender hasta su cintura. Desabrocha el botón del vaquero y cuela los dedos bajo la tela, haciéndole jadear. Pol está caliente y rígido bajo los pantalones y suave bajo sus labios cuando besa su cuello.

Pol no le para cuando empuja los pantalones por sus caderas y baja los calzoncillos hasta que puede tocar sus glúteos sin tela de por medio. Presiona sus caderas contra el culo de su amigo y entierra el rostro en su cuello.

–Pídemelo –ordena.

–No –responde Pol, seco y cortante.

Se aparta de nuevo, no va a hacer eso si sólo él lo quiere.

Pero no llega ni a acercarse a la puerta porque en cuanto sus cuerpos se separan del todo, Pol gira el rostro, abre un par de veces la boca antes de volver a cerrarla y luego apoya la frente contra la pared.

–Fóllame –es un  susurro, pero Bruno lo escucha con total claridad.

Nunca pensó que una palabra podría encenderle tanto, pero lo hace. Y no está en disposición de resistirse a algo que ha soñado con hacer en tantas ocasiones durante los últimos años. Así que vuelve a pegarse a Pol y sonríe cuando le siente estremecerse bajo su peso.

Busca el bote de lubricante y un preservativo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta antes de deshacerse de ella. Usa el lubricante para preparar a Pol, tomándose su tiempo para memorizar cómo gime su amante cuando los tiene enterrados hasta los nudillos.

–Joder, Bruno...

Sonríe cuando curva los dedos y Pol tiembla entre sus brazos, apoyando las manos en la pared y sacando el culo para buscar más fricción.

Se desabrocha el vaquero y se pone el condón tan rápido como puede, se frota contra Pol, permitiéndose unos segundos para disfrutar de ese momento antes de comenzar a deslizarse en su interior.

Tiene que respirar hondo para no correrse cuando se entierra en Pol. Le sobrecoge la estrechez y la calidez y el modo en el que su amante gime y luego se contonea para incitarle a moverse.

No quiere que acabe, quiere que ese momento dure eternamente, pero es incapaz de contener su instinto. Y después de unos minutos controlando los movimientos, jugando con los ángulos y los ritmos, Bruno empieza a embestir descoordinadamente, cada vez más rápido y profundo, guiándose por los ruiditos que deja escapar Pol.

Busca la erección de Pol y se muerde la sonrisa cuando su amante sisea al notar la presión de su dedo sobre la punta, extendiendo el líquido pre seminal para usarlo como lubricante.

Necesita solo un par de caricias para hacer que Pol comience a soltar improperios mientras su cuerpo se estremece entre los brazos de Bruno, sacudido por un orgasmo brutal. Un par de embestidas después, se deja llevar y se corre mordiendo el cuello de su amante.

Se limpian con unos pañuelos de papel y se recomponen en la oscuridad, no se dirigen la palabra y apenas se miran mientras lo hacen. Bruno tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a volver a la fiesta cuando Pol pone el índice en su pecho.

–No tenemos que volver a ser amigos, pero tampoco tienes por qué desaparecer.

Esperaba que le pidiera que no lo contase, así que se sorprende cuando es eso lo que escucha.

–Tal vez si no fueras tan capullo sería más fácil quedarme.

Abre la puerta y sale de ahí, intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que Pol le despierta y que deberían estar enterradas.


End file.
